Kisses and Confessions
by NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amedot drabble. Amethyst falls on Peridot and things go from there.


Happy Amedot day! (October 15th, anniversary of American premier of 'Too far")

This is probably what would have happened if Lapis spent 10-20 mins more on her flying tour in "Not her" (that's another one of my fics). You can read them separately, don't worry. Coconut cat is real/BerserktheBrute, you will like this ;)

* * *

They had been dancing. Not to try and fuse or practise-fuse, just to dance and be close and have fun. It was a waltzing style, something both of them weren't accustomed to. Peridot had two left feet, and Amethyst liked dancing that was more bouncy and flavourful. So it really _wasn't_ a waltz they were doing. It was limbs everywhere and stepping on feet, but they were laughing and hugging and enjoying themselves. Then Peridot tripped on her own feet and bought Amethyst down with her. To be more correct, on top of her. Things went from there when eye contact was made.

It was so soft. She was so soft.

Peridot can't keep a thought running for more than a second. She opens her eyes just a fraction when Amethyst breaks away, green lips still parted. She's staring up at Amethyst, and Amethyst is staring down at her. The purple gem looks so soft and caring and flushed, and her eyes are wonderfully half-lidded and hazy. She moves back down to resume, and they both close their eyes again. Amethyst bumps their noses together clumsily before tilting her head more so her lips can meld with Peridot's again. She's so soft and careful, and it makes the experience all the more pleasant.

Peridot knows what this is. She's being kissed. As she lies under Amethyst on the floor of her barn, she thinks that _Camp Pining Hearts_ did not highlight the feeling and expression well enough. Kissing was like the softest, most tender feeling, yet it was also overwhelming and dizzying. Thinking over a certain episode she hated, she thought that maybe Paulette and Percy looked so blank after their kiss because of these feelings she was currently experiencing.

Amethyst breaks away again and a small whine leaves her without her permission. She flushes and Amethyst amends by putting her lips back. A shiver of pleasure goes up her spine and she focuses on not vocalising as the hairs on the back of her neck spring up and her arms jolt slightly. This kissing is soft, she thinks, but it's also electrifying. It's like she's been zapped by a loose, live wire. But it's not painful.

The soft quartz above her makes her version of a whimper and Peridot thinks it's the most adorable sound. It's cracked and more of an 'mmm'. She wants Amethyst to make more noises, but she doesn't know how to coax them out; they just seem to release when the sensations are too much for her senses. Peridot finds her hands gripping onto Amethyst's on either side. Absentmindedly, she relates tickling to the noise, so maybe that's why she starts sliding them up. To reach a ticklish part of Amethyst.

Her thin green hands make their way up Amethyst's wider arms. She can feel the sensation of heat trailing after her palms, and Amethyst's face feels hotter pressed up against hers. She can't help but make a little noise when Amethyst suddenly presses harder into her. It takes her breath away and she must break away to pant a little bit. The purple gem watches her regain herself with heated fervour, and they breathe on each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"You're the best gem" she says distractedly. Amethyst snorts and giggles, and Peridot remembers how much she loves those sounds too. She loves everything about Amethyst. She loves her hair, which she can see has slumped off to the side - invisible strands continuing to tickle her face. She loves her touch, which is always so soft, even after she has come from a battle where she is expected to be tough. She loves her smile, her pearly white teeth. She loves her eyes, which always seem to watch her attentively. And now she can add that she loves her kisses to the list.

Amethyst dips her head and takes Peridot's lips again once she thinks enough time has passed to recover. Peridot makes another noise in pleasure and finds now more than ever she wants Amethyst to sigh again. But Amethyst stops because she has something she wants to say.

"You're so cute." She breathes, pushing her forehead into Peridot's slightly warm gem. She sort of sounds like that one time where Peridot accidently woke her up. She sounds sleepy. Her voice keeps cracking. "I Lo-I'm in love with you, Peridot." She confesses, and her whole face flushes. She backs off a bit too, maybe in case Peridot somehow doesn't feel the same way. "I probably should have said that at the start, but I can't stop k-kissing you." Her purple eyes struggle to keep in contact with Peridot's.

Peridot's face is hot and tingly from her words, but she feels a weird calmness within herself. She considers that maybe it's because she's new to this. She's not sure what she's supposed to feel. But with Amethyst, she's known for a while how she's felt. Being caught staring at each other was an indicator, as well as their playfulness with each other. They used a lot of things as excuses for physical contact, such as wrestling and dancing (which had led up to this). Peridot notices she has been staring at Amethyst, and that she should probably say something back.

"I-It's ok. I like-lo-ove, L-like you too." She stutters hopelessly. She wasn't sure of the term she should've used. Amethyst said she was 'in love' with her, but Peridot thought that in first confessions, people said 'I like you'. In this circumstance, 'like' was too little, and 'love' was too much!

Amethyst hovers above her. "Heh, you alright?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at this…" Peridot admitted.

"Mmm, that's okay." Amethyst says contently. "As long as you are romantically interested in me, then we're good." She nuzzles into Peridot's neck and buts her chin like a cheeky cat. "Otherwise, what exactly were all those little kisses for, Peri?" she teases.

"I-I, hehe~" Amethyst's hair was tickling her. "I can confirm that I have romantic feelings for you." Peridot says officially once she pats hair out of the way.

"You ner-ahaha!" Amethyst starts hooting with laughter. Peridot's hands were tickling her sides. The green gem had slipped her hands and gently raked at Amethyst's fleshy ribcage and belly. Amethyst relents rather easily and falls to her side, freeing Peridot. The green gem gets to her knees and attacks the purple gem relentlessly, who curls up in a round ball of loud snorting. "Hah hah, quit it, cutie!"

"You won the last one, so I will not cease, Q-T!" Peridot answers, and Amethyst roars even more.

Lapis slides the large barn door open and enters unceremoniously. She's back from her flying trip. Peridot looks up, and then does Amethyst. The green gem quickly gathers her fluffy purple partner and loops her arms under her chest. Chunky arms are propped up with the thin arms under them, but the purple gem slumps cutely on Peridot's folded knees. Her lavender hair is half pinned between her and Peridot, half everywhere else. Amethyst makes an embarrassed sound while Peridot gives Lapis her biggest, proudest smile. The blue gem looks over carelessly and views the two.

"Oh!" She looks momentarily surprised, eyes opening more. She stares a little longer, piecing things together.

"You two are cute." She says with a thumbs up.

* * *

Amedot confession scene Ver 6.0.9

They are always playing and cuddling! QTs! Hope you enjoyed this little drabblely-ficlet thing!

(can someone totally draw the last scene because Peridot holding Amethyst like that is so goddamn cute thankyou)


End file.
